


Audrey Drew, Bendy ,,Henry Stein,the Sillyvision Survivors,Joey Drew,Jezebel Angel and ??? starring in the Dark Revival 1973

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, Aftermath of Violence, Demon Summoning, Drinking, Good, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Blood, Mystery, Period-Typical Sexism, Pop Culture, Radio, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Video Game Mechanics, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Audrey's boss buys an ink machine off Gent Company during the 1970s for a shoot of the Jacie and the She-wolves movie, things go wrong , Audrey herself gets inked and Joey Drew finds out his own Ink Machine has been repossessed by Gent Company after the Sillyvision time loop. But something isn't right with our former hero Henry Stein, as something devilish has got it's claws into him and it's not the real Bendy the Dancing Demon.Also things have gone wrong in Hollywood with the Sillyvision Survivors and Jezebel Angel,Alice's evil twin is to blame.Can our heroes find common ground before the Ink Machine claims more lives? Or is the Dark Revival of Bendy on the cards after all?
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Audrey/Susie Campbell, Henry Stein/Linda Stein
Kudos: 5





	1. A dizzying prelude on the first day

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I don't own Bendy and the Ink Machine or Bendy and the Dark Revival,only all of my fan characters and OCs.  
> The Bendy and the Ink Machine series belongs to Kindly Beast productions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going wrong on Audrey's first month at the Purtagora Danterra Studios in Orlando Florida and it's barely been the ending of the movie shoot. Though at least the handyman they hired to help with the pipes out saved her and some of the toons are friendly.  
> But why are the Butcher Gang after Audrey in the first place and why is there a strange mark on Audrey's left arm linked to a certain mascot?

We see one of the three directors, the impulsive Frank Terra as he sighed while reading through a manual near something. "Dang, I forgot to check the Gent co instructions on that big heap of junk. Guess I'd better have a second look. Oh it says don't use blood on the ink during the printing process or life threatening consequences could happen. Well that's really stupid,there's no way that could happen,we've got first aid kits for a reason. Who'd be stupid enough among my workers or the guests, to do that anyway?" 

It was a smaller version of the Ink Machine and Frank put the on switch as he left to head over to Lot number 7. But he didn't notice the first few notes of a song as a ghostly figure chuckled as time briefly distorted. "So another fool opens the Pandora's box of the Ink Machine. Well I'll wait and see what may come of that monster's revival. Can I get an amen?" Then the ghost pressed a button showing preselected templates and one Bendy template before vanishing while the Ink machine started up,ready to create life once again. 

Wally Franks the new janitor looked at the Ink Machine as he dusted the corridors in Lot number 9 and quickly ran off as it started to churn and six figures all left,three in the style of the old Joey Drew Sillyvision cartoons, as three other in the latest Purtagory Brother productions and he groaned. "Oh no,not again. I was hoping that my new bosses wouldn't set up a machine like Joey's after all the bad stuff that happened in the Sillyvision studios. Wait a minute, Audrey look out for that pipe! I'm outta here to go get help!" 

Then Audrey the intern nearly fell over in her red heels as a alcove pipe burst ,causing ink to fall over her right arm,before Wally quickly saved her from the ink and blocked the burst pipe as Audrey gasped. "Whoa, how'd that happen to me? I swear I always seem to get the bad luck around here. Groovy save wally. I'd better get going and do that job Mr Taker wanted me to do." "Okay you go do that Audrey. I'll go file a complaint about the burst pipe,call the nurse and then I'm out of here." Then as she left Audrey briefly caught a glimpse of the Butcher gang,before breaking out in a cautious run, as she muttered . "Where's the bleach in this goddamn studio? I need to wash off the ink. No I don't, I need to get the coffee ready for all the other staff before the shooting for the next film slide starts." 

"It's probably nothing. Could just use vinegar since I wasted my cash on an outfit for 

Audrey ran through the studio, her thoughts whirling ever since her boss had bought something called an Ink Machine off Gent Company's office two months ago before the Jadis and the She-wolves Movie shoot and the vague feeling of nearly drowning in inky black water due to the burst pipe which stuck to her clothes like mud and it still didn't make the Florida heat any better as she muttered. "Why the hell is that old 1930s cartoon group the Butcher Gang hanging around Purgatora Danterra Studios, we already have one up to date set of mascots of our own, we don't need two. I need a drink,after I deliver the coffee that Mr Sanchez requested for the voice actors of the movie.". Then she turned to see their studio mascots Purty the Palamino rabbit, Dan the duck and Gory the Gator all fighting and avoiding the Butcher gang.

After the brief scuffle the six toons all avoided each other and sat on separate sides of the reception hallway. "Come on guys, they seem to mean it. I don't want to get stuck in that ink machine again!" Edgar shouted nervously while the confused Gory the gator stated. "What ink machine? We didn't know something that old and rusted could really work." Barker looked annoyed at the gator,before facepalming. "How dumb is this guy? Do they not realise that Ink Machine only makes things worse?" 

.

While the Butcher Gang was distracted, Audrey attempted to sneak past them,only for her to slip on the ink that was starting to pool in the reception room as several guests leaved in disgust,revealing a mark on her right left hand in the shape of Bendy's face as the Butcher Gang all tried to avoid the Purtagory three as Edgar called out on top of his web while bursting into a scream,while everyone recording all. "Charlie,Barker that girl's got ink on her arm and it's in a Bendy Face!? AHHHHHHH!" 

"Oh no boys, that chick's got marked by Bendy. Whadda we gonna do now me capn?" Charlie whispered as Barker replied ominously while pulling out a knife. "The only thing we can do about it boys. Take her out before that ink demon comes here in this studio of course?! Come to think of it Bendy hasn't shown up yet.." But Dan stated in his snappy Italian tone while pulling out a basketball. "Nice try pal. But we P.D bro mascots look after our own. So we're equally matched, three vs three buddy chimp. So wanna try your luck pally?!" 

So the Butcher gang and the P.G Bros three all got into a big fight cloud as Audrey tried not to get caught into the crossfire. Fists,tails,one fishing rod and even a few cartoon bombs were flying around and then an anvil landed on Purty as she gasped in horror,before the rabbit got up with a snarky. "Don't worry. I've okay. Come on let's go and get you safe. You're Audrey right?" "Y-yes. That's my name." "Nice to meet ya Audrey, Purty the rabbit here. Better go rejoin the other pals of mine." Purty vanished in the company trademarked 

In the Purgator Studio lot number 7, everyone began to panic about the ink that was nearly flooding into the studio lots including the chief CEOs of Purgatora Danterra, the Terra brothers as Daniel Terra yelled at Frank Terra. "Why'd you buy that ink machine anyway Frank? We didn't even need that because we could just rotascope the chase scene and the music videos." Frank muttered. "I don't know,but a voice was telling me to buy it anyway. Yeah,let's do that, I'm going to get a drink, that Drew guy must've smoked too many cigarettes or gotten into weed when he warned me not to buy it." Carl the lighting guy added. "Hey wasn't that Audrey chick fetching coffee for us? She's usually pretty early." 

.

Then Purty quickly hopped with Audrey's hand in his gloved one while having a wound from an anvil as he muttered. "Sheesh,sorry for being a mess up. Aren't I a stinker? You'd better go back to Lot seven for the coffee trays babe, shame Lily's not here." Audrey chuckled back. "Nah,you're a fluffy nice trickster bunny cartoon, Purty. I'd better get going with the drinks before the bosses notice I'm late." 

As the duo hurried across the parking lot, three tiny ink blobs turned into copies of Bendy the Dancing Devil,Alice Angel and Boris the Wolf,while the Boris stated. "Well now what do we do wise guy?" The tiny Bendy added. "I dunno,but we have to find that girl with the ink mark pronto. Before the evil version of me turns up and ruins everything here." Tiny Alice whispered. "I just saw her head into a movie lot to get some coffee trays and drinks,we could hide in the tea caddy?" 

Tiny Bendy cheered. "Oh yeah Alice ,that sounds awesome. Really swell idea for a girl. Come on gang,let's go!" The three tiny toons hid in the tea caddy as Audrey quickly went to prepare the coffee for the staff, hoping to ensure she was safe from the unseen threat of an inky demon that was worse than Bendy by far.. But they didn't realise that a silhouette of another angel briefly looked through the mirror of the kitchen mirror before fading away,, 

Meanwhile in New York a blondish brown girl sighed at her father Henry Stein as he rang the doorbell of his old friend Joey Drew. "Dad, you've been grumpy and sad even since the funeral of Mum. Have you thought of seeing therapy?" "No,but I've thinking about it." Henry Stein replied dully as he rang the doorbell as Joey's carer , a cheery ginger woman by the name of Belinda Arkwright who waved her right hand at the sight of Henry. "Morning Mr Stein, I've had to help Mr Drew get dressed. Feel free to stay in the setting room while Joey gets ready." "I'm going to head over to the shops to buy some dried goods for a safety precaution. You can never tell with nature or the world. Bye Dad!" "Bye 

His disguise was starting to melt off and the corruption of the tainted ink was becoming worse. Henry really wished he didn't have to visit his former friend at the same apartment where he, especially since Thomas Connor had already visited his house shortly before the ink machine got repossessed by Gent company. But since Joey had begged and everyone else refused to talk to Joey drew after the stunt he pulled 

Joey Drew sighed as he looked at Henry Stein with his grey eyes, or at the ink-like monster his former friend was becoming while he was all clad in his suit. "I should never have started or bought that stupid machine, if I had known what it would lead to old friend. All of those people dead or corrupted into Searchers or Lost ones by my foolishness,my own company ruined by my selfishness, Sally's descent into obsession, Sammy going crazy, all the murders along with the time loops and now the second Ink machine has been stolen from my own apartment taken to who knows where!" 

Then Henry started laughing as he looked at a pink slip and showed it to Joey. "Actually Grant Company repossessed it, since you owned them money. Oh, looks like a studio called Purgator Danterra Studios in Orlando bought it for cheap dollars,even though their boss doesn't know about the metaphorical blood on it's hands. Wowzers, what an odd co-incidence!" Now the greying Joey backed away from his friend, for admittedly despite being stuck in his 70s and Henry in his 60s,there was a hint of a squeaking Bendy noise along with a growl, but Joey stood firm. "Well okay,that doesn't sound like an obvious one or a bad comedy punchline Henry. But you get the point, we can't let the Ink machine make things worse. I did warn the Terra brothers while they were negotiating a price though,as a safety precaution and asked them the security measures. Percy and the brothers have improved their security has a safety precaution in case of thieves or spies. So it should be safe." 

.

. "Please help this old fool of a friend fix more mistakes. Before someone else's story is ruined or blood is on innocent hands and people are forced to kill to survive!" He felt like he was going to cry during his desperate plea, but summer sweat dribbled down Henry before the mood suddenly shifted again. Now the former head of Sillyvision Studios was really wondering if he had shot himself in the foot, when he had thought about bringing Bendy to life in the first place. 

"No,I won't help you with your games this time Joey Drew. You made me lose too much of my old self, my sanity and my humanity. But at least Linda didn't see me get this bad before she died!!!" Henry snapped as the tell tale sign of a devil's tail emerged from his trousers that pushed Joey back as the surprised former studio head added. "Well can you at least stop things from getting to the point of our old workplace? Please, do it for Linda. What has gotten into your head lately?" 

The bad vibes got worse as Henry was crying. He sobbed in an ungainly heap before taking a deep breath as one of his eyes turned red. "Because Linda passed away due to health issues. Unless , ah maybe a change of pace might help. Think Linda's sister got married to one of the Terra brothers and I might pay them a visit. Well who knows, maybe Bendy can have a bit of fun in Orlando?! Wouldn't that be interesting?!" 

The change in tone was now nearly a yell as Henry suddenly coughed up ink in the kitchen sink,before sighing to Joey. "Sorry,don't know what came over me there old friend.Maybe that's not a good idea." Then he moved back into the living room and cleaned the ink in the sink with some bleach. Joey groaned. "That wasn't even the good kind of funny Henry. We don't need more people dying,which admittedly is going to be tough in a heatwave. If you don't want to,then that's fine." 

A female chuckle of spite assaulted their eardrums as Henry asked. "Was that your carer's voice? I'm heading home tonight,to think about it some more." "No,I don't think Belinda sounds like that. Who's there and who are you?" The intruding voice replied. "Oh Joey and Henry. You two boys can't exactly stop me, even though you erased my sketch after the show went wrong. My plan's nearly done for Bendy and the other Sillyvision cartoons, even if they try to resist me. And anyway, the two of you need my ink to survive in this world. I'm going now. Ta-ta you foolish people of a dead studio!" 

The voice sounded like Susan or Alice Angel, but something was off and the minutes of the Friday crawled like hours as the voice faded away and Belinda apologised. "Sorry to ruin your day, but there's a phone call from a Mr Connor of Gent co asking about the Ink Machine."

Frank quickly turned the machine off as everyone started to calm down and he stated to the staff and his brothers. "Alright everyone,we need to wrap up this shoot for the studio before the movie shoot in July at Hollywood. They'll be millions of people wanting to see the She-wolves on the silver screen as our second animated movie. This time, unlike the previous owner,we are going to add a security lock onto the Ink Machine room." Suddenly a rotary phone rang out as Beatrice the wife of Daniel Terra picked it up. "Hello,this is Purgatora Danterra bros studios. Who's calling?" "It's me Henry Stein Beatrice. We met a few times during Linda's wedding, my daughter's 21st birthday and the funeral. Just wondering if you could spare some time for a visit, since I feel like a prisoner here in New York,away from California." 

Now everyone was staring and gossiping as Beatrice replied "Alright Henry , but don't go near the studio lots unless you have a guest pass. Not exactly a free lunch just cause you're family." One of the guy staff members whistled,apart from the blacks to Beatrice. "Boy,the director's wife's got a fine ass. If she wasn't a secretary, I would've had a good bit of fun with her.. Oh crap the boss noticed!" Then Daniel snapped at the guy who made the comment, who was a smooth blond haired, blue eyed Wasp guy called Satty Sames wearing a black ascot. "If you are going to brush aside my wife's contributions based on her looks despite her intelligence, Satty you can go out the door. I want people to remember our studio as a groundbreaking innovator on all fronts,not a second Sillyvision sink!" 

Then Audrey ran in with Ink all over her right hand as she panted while bringing the coffee trays to the set. "Sorry bout this guy's. One of the pipes nearly burst on me while I was getting the coffee and I slipped on some ink in." The first aider, a black woman with greying hair called Florence Doe cried out as she checked Audrey's arm and ankle. "Gee whiz,it's a miracle you survived that burst pipe Audrey. Even with that Wally guy's help you'd have been a goner. And I used to help in the Army Nurse Corps so I've definitely seen my share of bloody injuries to last a lifetime." . 

Meanwhile back in New York, out previous hero Henry Stein was going to head over to New York Penn Station with, when suddenly someone pushed his daughter aside from him as they walked into the station as a crowd began to gather at the sound of people fighting and pushing. Then the feeling of something cold,metallic and slicing cut across his right hand and Henry noticed he'd been stabbed as someone was trying to snatch his wallet and his daughter had stood up with a bloodied knee. The person mugigng him looked like 

The blood had trickled down Henry's hand before shifting and turning into ink as he started angrily at the would be mugger. "Oh you really think I'm in the mood to have my wallet stolen and stabbed. After my own personal hell, you are nothing! What are you doing?!" Then the mugger as the Latino guy in the bar called the cops snickered. "What,the second World war you old fogie? The Man who lets folks like my brother die in Nam probably made you rich,so I'm going to beat the system by taking your wallet!" "911 police,a mugger's just trying to rob that art drawing guy's wallet. Plus he got stabbed." The bar owner yelled while Henry struggled to think clearly from being stabbed. 

Red and black,he literally was seeing only in red rage and charcoal hatred as the strange female voice purred again. "Yes,that's it Stien

Joey sighed as he picked up the phone to Virgil Terra's phone as he sighed. "Sorry to interrupt your schedule on such a short notice,but I have an urgent warning." "What is it Joey? We are busy trying to film the Jadis and the She-wolves movie without any more distractions. Is it about the ink machine my brother bought? Because we already have that covered and security forces to deal with any intruders." 

The feeling of impending doom echoed as Joey begged the reasonable brother of the three to listen. "No Virgil, I only wish it was just that. It's about Henry,my old friend you know the one who created Bendy in the first place. I'm worried he is on the verge of making a horrible mistake and if I can't be there to stop him.. Well I don't know what he or I could do if he did it, which isn't exactly a nice feeling being on the receiving end of a bad decision,since normally I was the one to push people away. But If I die, I want you to aid the workers and Audrey in any way you can. Do you have any audio logs?" 

Virgil visibly gulped as the wind nearly picked up before adding. "Sure we do. Along with an evacuation plan for tornadoes and hurricane season, since our studio's in Florida after all. I'll call you tomorrow morning at 07:00, so we can talk about it a bit. Before the filming starts of course. See you on the phone then." The two rotary phones clicked as Vigil hurried off to his bedroom to write down on a calendar when the movie premiere was in Hollywood. 

Back at Henry's house, his daughter Lindy Stein and his two sons Grant and Kenny Stein were arguing about what to do with their dad... Grant muttered. "We should've put dad in rehab or a nursing home before all this and the mugging proves it." Kenny and Lindy both didn't look happy about it before Kenny added. "Grant, how are we going to know if that'll help. He's not drunk and really healthy. So how do you think that will help?" 

Grant sighed as he brushed off Kenny's right hand threateningly with his left hand. "Because I don't want his mind to get worse and his nightmares are getting too expensive for us to treat, unless you'd rather we head back to LA?" Lindy looked visibly upset as she sobbed. "Both of you stop fighting. I know thing's haven't been the same since Mom died. But fighting about what's best for Dad isn't going to help." All three of the Stein siblings were tired and after sharing dinner,they all headed to seperate rooms for the night. 

Meanwhile as the three adults were asleep Henry yawned as he felt something wrong while he got up in his own bedroom. Then he saw a shadowy figure of the inky silhouette of his wife Linda,as he groaned. "No,it's impossible, you died five years ago Linda!" The inky spectre chuckled in the warm familiar tone Henry remembered as she replied. "Why I've come back from heaven to tell you that you'll do something great on Sunday. Break a leg on Hollywood,because I'll be waiting for you to bring me back to life there." Now Henry was suspicious as he attempted to hurry after Linda's apparition,only for her to fade away with a coquettish laugh.

The scene changes to Wally's house in Florida as Allison Pendle and Thomas Connor both arrived at his house and after he welcomed them in, he groaned. "Guys,we've got a big problem. A new version of the Ink Machine has been brought to Purgatora Danterra studios and as if that's not bad enough some of the toons from our old studio showed up earlier this morning in the studio lot perfectly. To make things worse, the screening of Jadis and the She-wolves is going to be in Hollywood in a few days and they're planning on using the new version to Rotoscope some of the action scene or some of the newfangled animating whatsits!"

Allison and Thomas both sighed . "Not again." "Seriously Wally. None of us want another reminder of that nightmare, Grant got taken to an asylum and Shawn moved to Belfast with Susie. But Norman and Murray probably might be some of the only other people willing to help out." . Allison then added to Thomas's explanations with a worried glance. "I'm not sure if we should trust Murray everyone. He seems to be too interested in the Ink Machine and the toons. But if you insist." 

Wally wasn't aware of what the Butcher Gang were planning with Murray Hill as Sammy Lawrence sighed as he welcomed them to his apartment. "Alright lads. Make yourselves at home. We all need to find a way to ensure other people are given Creator powers to survive this. Given those three brothers,Audrey and some of the senior staff members aren't aware of the Ink Machine, we need to act fast. Barley,you said Audrey was marked by Bendy?" 

"Yes,but Edgar spotted it first before us. Also something felt like you in the studio,but we just wanted out of the machine and didn't notice." Barker replied as he brushed his toupee before putting on a afro wig. "Barker, why are ya wearing that ugly wig?" Charley asked as Barker muttered. "To blend in with the 70s and so I don't stand out. Anybody else got a bright idea for the party?" 

And deep within a world covered with Ink,discarded machines and dead dreams, an almost perfect copy of Alice Angel,with longer horns and red eyes smiled. "Oh everything is going perfectly. If the Masters of the Wasteland can't figure out what I'm planning for Henry or Joey,then the people in the core world will blame them for the Dark Revival instead of looking for me. I knew stealing Susie's powers was a good idea and once I can actually escape this place... Well, I'll think of something later and since I don't actually have to make my debut until later,I'll just settle for making Henry agreeable to the ritual." 

**To be continued in Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:I don't own many of the characters, apart from my own Own Characters and fan canons.  
> Bendy and all of the Bendy and the Ink Machine series TM characters belong to Kindly Beast Productions.


	2. How the Dark Revival started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start taking a turn for the worse during production and our first hero starts to fall from grace as our second hero takes up the stage.  
> But who is the strange voice promising to bring Linda back?  
> Safety list: Henry,Allison Pendle, Susie Campbell,Norman Polk,Thomas Connor,Wally Franks,Sammy and everyone else on the safety list  
> Not Safe :Bertrum,Alternate timeline Sammy

Audrey sighed as she got up in her flat over in Gainesville Florida on July the 6th 1974,some folks were still sticking to the old Jim Crow laws, but not here in Florida. As she hurried over with her work clothes in a brown paper bag, the bus driver stated. "Alright Miss Drew, you catching this bus to the Purgatory Brother's studio in Orlando?" Audrey replied as she rummaged in her purse for enough dollar coins. "Yeah sure I am. I work there. Here's three dollars in bus fare, I'll hopefully be back at 09:00 in the night." 

The bus ride took eight hours and people kept on cat calling her behind her back on the bus as the sun rose from the early hours of 05:15, to the afternoon of quarter past 2. But she put up with it,for they pay was still better than working in a department store and not having to rely on her uncle Drew's tainted money. It made her squirm how that man had sunk so low after cutting himself from his own family and his lack of empathy towards the deaths in his studio. 

As she got off the bus near the studio and hurried to get changed into her work clothes,Mr Taker sighed to the Danterra Brothers. "This could be risky. I mean Audrey's a bit of a klutz and a girl,but she works just as hard as any man. Don't know why you are worried about her safety? She seems as responsible as any intern here." Frank replied back. "Because Joey Drew is related to her and even though not many people know that, we need to keep her safe. If one of his enemies found out,they could use it as leverage against her family! Also she's got enough issues on he plate right now and we need to focus on the movie's production." 

Audrey quickly hurried to the female changing rooms,as all of the other girls and ladies walking and working at the animation production studio were also getting ready. The supervisor, a stout curly haired Latino woman shouted. "Alright everyone,places please. Let's make this movie one for the record books! Audrey,make sure to be careful around the ink machine." 

Meanwhile at the studio Wally rang the intercom as Tomas and Allison also waited outside with Norman Polk, in the reception hall, as Delia Jetts announced "Mr Virgil Danterra, you have a Mr Franks the handyman, a Mrs Allison Connor , Mr Tomas Connor and Mr Norman Polk. All waiting outside for an appointment in a party of four. " "Good, you can come into my meeting room." 

The fan was spinning as Virgil nodded "Alright gentlemen and lady,welcome to Orlando. You have doubts about the ink machine,which are understandable given your experiences and i can assure you it has been modified. Why we're recycling all of the left-over ink so it doesn't contaminate the Everglades to be more eco-friendly,the new buzzword to keep the hippies happy. Do you have any other reasons?" Thomas than spoke up next. "Because given the accident report involving that burst pipe Wally filed last Saturday, it only could be a matter of time before something worse happens at. I mean I'm the former Gent Co expert and I still don't get most of the parts used in that thing." Norman than muttered "Rumours about the ink machine at New York have started to spread,even after joey's other one got repossessed when everyone else in his apartment complained about the noise and clanking." 

If there was one elephant in the room,it was Mr Joey Drew himself,but eventually the group managed to make a plan,but not before Beatrice revealed something odd. "Henry started writing strange things linked to some of the passages in that Illusion of Living hardback. I think his kids want him to be taken to a shrink,but I don't know how he'd react. Some weird stuff about bringing people back to life." 

This un-nerved everyone else. Meanwhile over in New York,Joey was having lunch when the doorbell rang. He grumbled a bit and opened it,only to see the local mailman 

Joey Drew then handed a brown cardboard packaged box as the mailman read the note,against the former head of Silly-vision Studio's wishes . "Not to be opened by Wally Franks until your own death or disappearance. Boy that's really weird Mr Drew." "Are you going to post it to Mr Franks or not? Also you're a mailman, it's rude to open other people's mail on your work shift." The blond mailman just blushed awkwardly and ran off to get his shift finished as Joey sighed in his own home. " 

The voice in the ink whispered to Henry as he tried to sleep in Beatrice's guest room. "You could bring Linda back with the Ink Machine. Why bother holding back Henry, while your own children squabble and bicker about your own will?" Henry looked like he was going to vomit as he replied "I don't know. Whoever you are,you seem to know about the Ink Machine. But Joey swore never to turn it on again. So answer this question for me stranger. Who are you really?" 

The mysterious voice chuckled as she replied. "Why little errand boy, i'm just an interested benefactor who wants to help people. Even when you were at your lowest,you never gave up hope on getting out of Joey's lair

Joey Drew groaned in his apartment as he looked at the headline showing that Purgatora Danterra Studios was going to release an animated movie called Jadie and the She-wolves to capitalise on the new boom on token allies of the protagonist after the Lakeside Cartoons and the TV adaptation of another girl group comics called Jo and the Puddycats. What really was concerning was that his niece Audrey was on the list of crew-members involved in the movie as a intern. "Oh god Audrey. I really don't want you to get caught up in my old mistakes or this mess with the Ink Machine. But I'm just as much a prisoner of fate as you are in life." 

The long hidden ink on his dressing gown bubbled up like a twinged nerve as he felt the urge to be sick as a message from a certain mouse trademarked company stated on his table, as if proving his own sins would inflict horrors on everyone else. It said this: "Dear Mr Joey Drew,your niece is heading over to Hollywood as part of an evaluation of the Jadie and the She-wolves animated movie and we are unsure if you wish to attend . Also there's been an uproar over your Bendy Dancing Devil ever since the murders that happened in 69 and we are unsure if you know about the Hayes code being lifted last year. We would like to hear back on you after you make your case for leaving house arrest. Yours Sincerely the W--- Dis--- company." 

As he read through the letter once or twice, he looked angrily as the pain of dark magic that was keeping him young and healthy ate at his body and mind while he panted. "No,I will not trust your snares my rival. Just because you hide your rot better than I did doesn't mean we aren't any better than each other!" His own shadow briefly took the shape of something monstrous and inky while a female voice chuckled. "Oh Joey,you've grown dull. I thought you liked inflicting pain on others?" "Whoever you are, you sound like Alice. But she's not here in the world of this non-cycle. Who are you." The female voice just laughed. "Well,let's just say you should have thought twice,before letting those new hires scrap a certain fallen angel,Mr Drew." Then Joey quickly felt his blood freeze at the realisation of who it was, before he caught sight of Jezebel flying out of his apartment. 

Jezebel and her benefactor both chuckled as they vanished into the night of Orlando,from New York in an ink portal. Even though her benefactor was still human,his eyes glowed an eerie yellow . " You still enjoying that rush?" She asked while he replied. "Indeed Miss Angel <

Henry's eyebrows started to twitch about some of the people gossiping and laughing about how scruffy he looked during the after party and it made his blood pressure boil like distilled ink. How dare they talk about him behind his back! After all at least one of his little gifts to offset the curse of his nightmares was enhanced hearing.

"This is getting annoying. Can't people stop the gossip for at least a minute,this isn't California." He muttered angrily at the host, Danny Terra,who just chuckled during the.

Then he picked up a wineglass and stated to the crowd. "Alright everyone it's nearly time for the movie's release date on the red carpet. Is everyone planning on drinking on the movie after party with me? It could be one to die for!!" The crowd all cheered as Beatrice looked surprised while she added. "Why the sudden interest in drinking? I thought you said you were going to stop after the funeral?" "Just want to feel better."

The little Sillyvision toons had already hidden themselves in Audrey's knapsack as she slept fitfully. Not realising the horrors that would befall her or everyone else at the party for the movie in Hollywood a.


	3. Start of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a big party celebrating an animated movie release for Marie and the She Wolves in Hollywood California,something goes horribly wrong and someone on the guest list gets hurt. Also why the hell is Nathan arch looking so smug
> 
> Trigger warning for minor blood,drinking and drug references

Audrey Drew looked at the calendar showing the company film party in Hollywood California on Sunday June the 13th,and sighed. "So what do I know? It's the big day in two days,I've got an outfit ready and we're all going by plane. L.A here I come. Or at least as soon as I pack some sunscreen and enough dollars for a plane ticket from Fort Launderville Airport." Her Mum, Lauren Drew looked visibly surprised as she looked at the plane ticket,before saying. "Beware of fame, it never really give anyone what they want. Especially your Uncle and all those nice people who worked under him." 

The Bendy expy Denby the Dancer strut onto the scene Rotoscope style in a cloud of smoke as the bad guy of the movie,a shady record producer by the name of Mike Stophies boasted on the big screen that he was going to film dark magic onto his band's music to brainwash all the teens in America and off his rival on Top of the Pops. But suddenly the real 

Nathan Arch looked annoyed at Joey Drew before raising an eyebrow. "How'd you get all the way here in Los Angeles Joey Drew? Didn't you have a doctor's appointment in New York?" Joey visibly blanched before replying to his former benefactor. "Oh just a sleight of hand. But Nathan,there is something wrong tonight. Don't go to the award ceremony with Tessa. Someone is planning oh ensuring no-one in that party gets out alive! It could be someone we already know!" Nathan looked sceptically before replying. "Joey,after all the people who died 30 years ago, I'd think you wouldn't want me to comment on your own hypocrisy. We've both got bodyguards, so we should be fine. Stop telling me wacky conspiracy theories before i call the cops!" 

Joey's eyes briefly flashed gold as he replied. "Will that's shame, you've got an ink Machine ,so I was just giving you a warning." 

The party was turning into a real mess,white dust in boxes,drinks everywhere and everyone who was everyone was getting drunk. Also there was a lot of cigarette smoke crowding up the place. Audrey groaned,she was starting to grow scared of the packed crowd. Her friend and co-worker Casy Harlow sighed. "You not been to a party before?" "No, Mum's a bit 50s. Sure this place is jumping,but something feels wrong here in the Resting Place." 

The voice whispered to Henry Stein again,as he walked through the crowd of party goers. "Go ahead. Start the Sabbath to bring her back. Do this all for Linda." "But it's not midnight yet. This is a bad idea." Henry sighed uncertainly as he clutched the blade in his pocket,the security guards had ignored him because he didn't look like a punk or a hippie,or Latino or black. You get the idea. 

He cautiously got the candles ready, as the voice replied angrily it did not sound like the fake Linda

Suddenly a blackout occurred as a glass bottle hit someone on the face and all the lights went out,causing the crowd to panic. All the crowd fled out the exits and the manager gawped at the black pentagram with red and white candles on the middle of the convention groaned "How'd the hell did something like this escape my notice?" " I can't see. Hey what's up?" Jesse Carlow, the Archlight Pictures makeup artist asked as Norman shouted. "Blackout,blackout!" "Wait,there's a blackout? Christ,we need to get out quickly." 

now everyone was panicking"I can't see. Quit shoving this place is turning into an oven.

Joey sighed as he was about to walk into the party area,only to see a large crowd fleeing to the broad-walk as he groaned. "Wait a minute,it's almost midnight! I need to hurry and save Audrey and the others! If I fail,the Dark revival could happen!" 

Meanwhile Tessa was sobbing as the first aid guy tried to get out a splinter of glass, the tiny Sillyvison toons were nervously hovering near Audrey and Dave as Allison yelled at Henry Stein, who just let the ink take over one pupil in his left eye. "Henry, what are you thinking? You're the last person i'd think of pulling something like this." Wally added. "Yeah, we all thought it was Joey or Nathan Arch. I'm ouuta here!" But the door 

Joey Drew quickly held out his arms in a cool-down hug,but Henry had gotten such a mixture of emotions that he began to panic,as the familiar vibe of sepia and fear dredged in his brain. "No.no,no. Let go Joey. I don't need you,or anyone else! I'm sorry,but the world will be better without you or your niece!!" Then suddenly a lance of pain and cold steel sliced through Joey's left hand as a faint red dribble of blood fell onto the ritual pentagram.


	4. The First Circle of the dark Revival-The Late comers Bar

Audrey got up,apart from the three small Sillyvision toons,she was alone. "What just happened to me and everyone else? Henry stabbed my Uncle in the middle of a blackout,no-one could leave the club and we all got sucked into where-ever this uncool place!" She sobbed as Bendy snapped. "Hey toots,don't be a chicken. I'm Bendy the Dancing Demon, these two fine folks are my pal Boris the Wolf and my girlfriend Alice Angel. If we shoot the beam round the old Sillyvision studios,we could find a way to save everyone and get Henry back on track."


End file.
